Wait for me
by Hakuba
Summary: A month has passed and Aisha still misses her red haired friend...but today she gets the opportunity to go after him...but what lurks and waits for Aisha in America...new enemies and new allies appear...but can she tell who's who? Second story to the magicians trilogy and sequel to I'll protect you


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

Wait for me

Chapter one

Aisha's P.O.V

"_I remember….the red haired boy, protecting me…he first appeared when I was attacked near my home…through this incident we built a firm friendship…After I met him, my life change forever…soon afterwards on a school camping trip, others tried to kill me…I didn't know why, I was just living normally, not knowing about the dangers of my past…but that's the thing…you don't know the dangers of your past if you can't even remember…slowly I regained some of my memories, but not enough to remind me what had happened all those years ago…just the red haired boy…he was always there in my dreams…at the train station where he had left me, I dreamt that scene over and over again until it burned into my sub conscious…him kissing me, then making fall asleep...having that replayed through my head over and over again tore me apart…but there's still a faint spark of hope in me…this faint spark of hope will be the path to the red haired boy…to Elsword…to my fate…so all I want from Elsword, is to wait for me."_

* * *

I felt the morning sun stream through the curtains and light my face. Slowly I opened my eyes and stared at the objects in my room. Yawning I sat up and stretched my back. My purple hair covered most of my vision, so I flicked my hair back behind my head. Slowly I threw the covers of my bed off and stepped onto the rough feel of my bedroom carpet. A smiled crept onto my face as I got ready for the day. As soon as I changed into my school uniform and tied my hair up, I ran down the stairs into the living room. I stopped and stared at the empty couch, expecting that red head to be there. I sighed heavily, knowing that he wasn't coming back. I walked past the living room to the kitchen where I walked to the fridge. I grabbed a piece of paper on the fridge and read it. Today was the day. The day where that faint spark of hope finally surged into my fate. The day I travel to America, where Elsword is waiting for me. I smiled and put the piece of paper back onto the fridge.

"Today I'm going to America…"

I sighed heavily. There was a high probability that Elsword wasn't going to the same state as me. I shook the thought out of head.

"It's still better than nothing…"

I sighed and picked up my bag, and suitcase.

* * *

I stared at the trains station…the same one where Elsword had left me…I could just faintly remember the sad expression as I fell asleep. As I walked towards the train, a boy around my age was running. He tried to stop, but ended up crashing into me.

"Owww." I muttered. The boy had lost his glasses and was frantically feeling for them.

Feeling sorry for him I grabbed his glasses and placed it in his hands.

"Thank you." He said. "Sorry for bothering you."

I shook my head. "Nah its fine…what's your name?"

"Allegro." The boy muttered. He flicked his black hair, which for some reason remaindered me of something…but I couldn't remember what.

"Are you taking this train?" Allegro asked. I nodded.

"I have to go to the airport…I have a field trip in America."

I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Really? Because I'm going to America as well…I have to do some stuff."

I smiled gently and picked my bags up.

"Let's go take a seat."

We both took seats in an empty carriage.

"So…why do you have to go to America?" I asked.

Allegro stared out the window at the passing scenery.

"Quite a while ago…I did something so terrible, that I can't even sleep at night…and I have to go to America to correct my wrong doings."

I nodded. "My main reason was the opposite…The boy I loved left…and…"

Allegro put his hand up. "It's okay…you don't have to say anymore…I understand how you feel."

I nodded. "Thank you….normally I wouldn't tell anyone this…"

_Wait but why am I telling a complete stranger this?_

Suddenly a rose appeared in Allegro's hand. I stared at the rose then at Allegro.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic."

_Those words…usually Elsword and Chung say that but…_

Allegro smiled innocently. "A friend taught me this trick…it is one of the only tricks I know."

I nodded. Slowly the train begun to stop.

"_Airport central." _A voice said through the speakers.

"Allegro…we're here."

I grabbed my bags and walked out of the carriage first and down the corridor. I could hear Allegro following behind me.

"Allegro…"

"Yes."

"Which city are you going too?"

"Washington D.C"

I nodded. "That's where I'm going as well."

From the distance I saw my two best friends, Rena and Eve. I started walking quickly towards them, as they waved towards me. Suddenly, someone grabbed my suitcase.

"Hey!" I shouted. I turned and watched a man running away with my bag. I started to run after, but then suddenly Allegro appeared in front of the man, and tripped him.

"Whoops...pardon me…I didn't mean to trip you." Allegro said.

Growling, the thief leapt to his feet. "You little brat!"

The man swung a fist, and suddenly Allegro appeared behind the thief. Allegro kicked backwards, sending the man flying. The thief landed heavily on the ground and didn't move.

I stared at Allegro, shocked. _I have seen movement like that since…_

A sudden feeling coursed through my body, but I shook my head, dispersing the thoughts. Whoever Allegro was, whoever that person is, for a moment there, he had a killing aura…

* * *

**First chapter of the sequel to I'll protect you...hope you enjoyed the first chapter...reviews please. :)  
**


End file.
